


Todos poseemos un Corazón

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, AmorLento, Drabble/Viñeta, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-PlanetaGuilst, Romancelento, SpoilersManga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Palabras dichas sin pensar, el "Nuevo Rey Demonio" poseía una "sabiduría" de la que no llegaba a ser consciente, originando nuevas amistades y percepciones.





	Todos poseemos un Corazón

**Hola.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, ya que me ha encantado el cómo se ha ido desarrollando el manga.**

**Además sencillamente no pude resistirme a escribir algo así.**

**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DEL MANGA**

**Los personajes de Eden's Zero son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella es pequeña.

Su existencia resulto un enigma.

Un gran poder  _EMP Generation._

Y quien la creo, su "Maestro" ya no existía más.

Dejando espacios en blanco del propósito que debía seguir.

¿Qué ordenes acatar?

¿A quién servir?

* * *

\- Somos amigos. – palabras confiadas y presurosas de Shiki Grandbell, pero llenas de todo lo que E.M. Pino requería.

* * *

Una estruendosa salida de Guilst acompañados por  _Sister_  completando dos de "The Four Shining Stars".  _Witch_ mostraba ¿alegría?, ante tal logro del "Nuevo Rey Demonio", pronto cruzarían por "The Dragon Waterfall" y verían a  _Mother._

Exhalo, apoyando sus brazos en el suelo de la nave, admirando el extenso espacio, ¿Ayudar en la búsqueda de una entidad poderosa?, ¿viajar por planetas exóticos?, ¿arriesgar su vida por otros?

Si no supiera que proviene de 50 años en el pasado y tiene a su yo futuro en el mismo plano temporal, hace bastante que estaría en un manicomio. Definitivamente este mundo tenía demasiado por ofrecer y vivir, dejarlo se encontraba fuera de cuestión.

\- ¿Maestro Weisz? – volteo hacia su derecha, saludando a la pequeña androide Pino. Ella enfoco su vista en lo que con tanta atención admiraba pero sin encontrar realmente nada más que espacio y estrellas. – Estamos por arribar al Planeta Blue Graden, ¿Bajara con nosotros? – el rubio considero sus opciones, sobre todo por aquella chica con un poderoso Ether Gear y que aún le debía el intercambio por traerla a "Eden´s Zero".

\- Si. ¿Dónde están los demás? – colocándose en pie sacudió su ropa quitando leve polvo estelar. Pino indico que en la sala del trono teniendo una conversación con  _Sister_ y  _Witch._  – Interesante, esto puede ser una oportunidad única para entender algunas cosas.

\- No hay de que Maestro Weisz. – listo para correr, noto a la androide irse por el lado contrario, recordando que Happy descansaba por sus recientes reparaciones, cortesía de  _Sister._  Las francas palabras de Pino hicieron eco por sus oídos. – Oye. – Pino atendió, girando sobre su cuerpo esperando a que el rubio continuara – Lo que dijiste en Guilst – con su rostro impermutable, Pino ladeo su cabeza procesando aquello que Weisz intentaba expresarle - ¿Realmente te parezco un buen hombre? – casi podía sentir el amargo sabor de sus papilas gustativas recorrer toda su boca llegando a la garganta e incomodándole.

Ojos increíblemente inexpresivos que se mantenía atentos, tosió intentando cambiar esa extraña duda nacida por palabras de una máquina, en todo caso, ¿Por qué quería tener una conversación de tal tema con "ella"?

\- Por supuesto. – una respuesta tan desconcertante junto a una pequeña sonrisa de Pino. – Ha dado su ayuda en rescatar a Rebbeca, reparo a Happy, nos sacó de Norma y tengo mi pierna. – Definitivamente no eran logros extraordinarios si los comparaba con Shiki pero era suficiente para "ella" – Es claro que usted Maestro Weisz es un buen hombre.

\- Ah… G-gracias. – Claramente una pequeña robot le cortaba el aliento.

\- No son necesarias, solo expreso mi punto de vista hacia usted. Un amigo. – otro silencio se formó, finalizado ante la voz animosa de Happy escuchándose al final del pasillo, esa fue la señala de Pino para ir a ver al extrovertido androide. Educadamente se excusó, apresurándose con toda la velocidad que podía formar su cuerpo metálico.

* * *

Minúscula como un juguete.

Un robot sin cadenas.

De mente lógica pero no cerrada.

Con un corazón bondadoso y aventurero.

* * *

¿Amigos? – extendió sus labios en una mueca divertida, retomando presuroso el camino a la sala del trono. – Vivir 50 años en el futuro es absolutamente fascinante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Jajajaja, ok definitivamente no sé cómo escribí esto, tampoco es que me arrepienta la verdad.**

**El manga que me brinda la inspiración necesaria.**

**Es una especie de Romance combinado con Amistad, pero suave y ligero.**

**Pino es adorable w**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
